Life as a Part Time Lord Thingie
by unicornmeow
Summary: Based off of a really weird dream I had. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based off a dream I had, so it might be weird. Not your usual self-insert into Doctor Who.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

Chapter One: Possibilities

"I'm regenerating soon! I'm regenerating soon. ohmygod I'm regenerating soon!" Faith Rowan Collins, part Time Lord was bouncing around the TARDIS, nervous and excited about her upcoming thirteenth regeneration.

" For the fifteenth time, will you please SHUT UP! I am trying to fly the TARDIS!" the tenth Doctor was very upset with the (kind of) young girl.

"You can't fly it even without distractions!" Faith insulted the Doctor without even realizing it.

!Line Break/Time Skip!

"This is weird!" Faith complained. "My boobs are smaller!"

"Okay, okay! TMI!" the Doctor covered his ears and left the room, but Captain Jack Harkness stayed.

"And how does that feel?" he said.

"Kinda lighter," was Faith's reply.

"I like your suspenders," Captain Jack said, changing the subject.

"Thanks! Right back at ya!" Faith excaimed.

**AN: At this point, I woke up. If you want me to continue it, tell me please! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN**: **Superpotterwholockiscool- glad to know I'm not the only person in the world with these kinds of crazy dreams! I will totally continue, well am continuing, this. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

Chapter Two

Faith Rowan Collins was hugging the Doctor agaist his will. Again.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." the Doctor grunted as he attempted to dislodge the part time lord thingie girl. "It was alright for the first twenty seconds, but now it's just annoying."

Faith just giggled and squeezed tighter, making the Doctor gasp for air.

"C'mon, Faith. Let him go," Captain Jack Harkness walked into the console room and Faith immediatly switched to hugging him, shouting, "JACK!"

"How much sugar did you have?" Jack laughed, hugging her back.

"I had... three cupcakes, five chocolate bars, and a handful of jelly beans," Faith giggled. "It was yummy!"

"And you let her eat all that?" Jack asked, turning to the Doctor. "You know how sh gets when she eats sugar!"

The Doctor just whimpered, still recovering from the bone-crushing hug.

"Well, the only thing to do is wait for it to wear off," Jack sighed. They were in for a long day. And night. And day after that. Hell, the were in for a long eternity, because it was impossible to keep Faith away from sugar.

**AN: Another crazy chapter! Review! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Super sorry for the extra-long wait. I had writer's block, plus I had to focus on school. I promise I'll inform you guys next time I need to take a break from this. Anyways...more craziness!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

Chapter Three

"Where am I?" Faith asked as she stood up off of the purple grass.

"A dream world, of course."

Faith let out a small shriek. Someone who looked just like her had answered her question.

"I don't look like you. I am you. Your dream you. You are your awake you, which is weird because your awake you isn't supposed to be able to be here. It's impossible." The dream-Faith rambled on, much like the awake-Faith did.

"Well, you know me, or are me. Doing the impossible is what I, I mean, we do best!" awake-Faith exclaimed.

"Absolutely!" replied dream-Faith.

"What now?" awake-Faith asked, looking around her at the purple grass and green sky, taking in the sight of blue trees and yellow flowers.

"Let's find dream-Jack. I know he's around here somewhere because I passed him on my way here."

"No need." Awake-Faith pointed behind dream-Faith. "And he has awake-Jack with him."

Dream-Faith turned and wave, saying to awake-Faith,"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Awake-Faith nodded. It was indeed going to be lots of fun.

**AN: So, two Faiths and two Jacks. Double the fun and double the trouble. Do you think the next chapter should be what they actually do? Or should I leave this open for the reader to imagine what they do, which might not be too smart, because some people can't get their minds out of the gutter. *cough* my friends *cough* Anyways...Review! Please! unicornmeow loves you!**


End file.
